This invention relates to stringed musical instruments, and deals more particularly with a machine head for use in attaching the outer end of a string to an instrument and in tensioning the string to tune it to its desired pitch.
The general object of the invention is to provide a stringed instrument machine head which is relatively economical and easy to manufacture and which is smooth and reliable in operation.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a machine head for a stringed musical instrument which includes a base member which may be made as a sheet metal part, wherein the worm and worm gear are held in perfect meshing relationship with one another and wherein the worm shaft and string post are held accurately in place relative to the base member to achieve smooth and unbinding operation of the head with little or no backlash or other loose movement between the parts.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a machine head for a stringed instrument of the foregoing character which may be made as either a single or a multiple string unit with the base member in either case being a single sheet metal part.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and from the drawings forming a part hereof.
In the description and in the claims forming a part hereof, the terms "horizontal," "vertical," "upper," "lower" and the like are to be taken with the machine head oriented as in FIGS. 4 to 6.